


In Your Pocket

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 吃醋的博阿滕要如何惩罚莱万先生？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一篇肉，请大家关爱执杖作者

罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基到家的时候是晚上九点。屋子里漆黑一片，他打开玄关里的灯，脚下并没有热罗姆•博阿滕的鞋子。他大概还没回来。莱万微微皱眉。听说他最近很忙，但没想到会忙成这样，还是说他又在自己出差的时候跑去夜店了？想到后一种可能，莱万叹了口气。

他放下行李准备先洗个澡。手机振动一下，屏幕亮起，是这几天与他搭档的那个热情的法国人。一开头就是句mon cher ami。他问莱万有没有顺利到家。莱万微笑，回了句谢谢然后把手机放回口袋。这个人啊。奔放得要死。昨天晚上告别酒会上他搂着莱万跳舞，被莱万的同事拍了一张发到了脸书上还圈了莱万和博阿滕。博阿滕居然点了个爱心。大概他这种夜店老手并不介意这种程度的肢体接触吧。

热水带来的感觉出奇好。莱万从浴室走出来的时候心情很棒。他把浴巾围在腰间向卧室走去。整间屋子都那么安静，唯一的响动是莱万在地板上踩出的声音。

他推开门走进卧室，突然有什么织物蒙住了他的眼睛。与此同时他感受到身后熟悉的温度，温热的气息喷在他的后颈。“欢迎回来，Robert。”黑皮肤的男人把自己的领带在莱万的脑后系紧，“Mon Cher Ami？我是不是该对你感到担心了，Lewy？”

这莫名其妙的醋意。

莱万懒得解释。他转过头去寻找博阿滕的嘴唇，一周没见，他对这男人的想念已经远超自己的想像，不管是他的心还是欲望。意料之外地，他被拽进一个粗暴得过分的吻里。博阿滕用舌头品尝他的齿列，用牙齿研磨他的嘴唇，他想呼痛，叫声却被封缄在这个密不透风的吻里。男人的手并没闲着，莱万的胳膊被拉到身后，皮革的触感紧密地包覆住他的手腕。似乎是一只皮铐。黑暗里莱万感觉到他们一起摔在了床上，紧接着一只手从他的脖颈摸到下身然后一把扯下了他的浴巾。突如其来的冷空气让莱万轻轻战栗。博阿滕终于放过了他的嘴唇。

“Lewy，你这个坏孩子。”博阿滕有些气喘。莱万可以想到他此时带些气急败坏的表情。于是他忍不住笑出声来。“所以呢？你要怎么惩罚我，热罗姆•博阿滕？”

没有回答。身边的床发出深重的叹息。莱万听见博阿滕逐渐远去的脚步声。翻找。拉开一个又一个抽屉。打开柜门又关上。似乎过了很久。久到莱万的喘息已经开始不均匀。热罗姆要对他做什么？视觉被剥夺，双手被束缚。莱万躺在床上感觉自己变成了一块等着热罗姆享用的烤得刚刚好的牛排。紧张带着好奇心一起涌向莱万的大脑和下体。他觉得自己现在热得发烫。他的分身已经在自己的幻想里开始挺立，手还压在身下动弹不得。见鬼。这东西也太他妈的紧了。他开始左右挣扎，想要拔出自己的手腕——

“停下。”博阿滕的声音里带着命令的语气，听不出其他情绪。有什么东西被放在床头柜上。接着是热罗姆的重量压在床上。他把莱万翻过身。

一根手指。热罗姆的手指抚上他的脚踝。接着是手掌。他的手向上移动，在他腿上每一块肌肉流连，像是要给学生讲解肌肉分布。若即若离的抚触，莱万感觉自己的汗毛根根竖立。紧接着“啪”的一声。莱万骂了句脏话。痛。大腿内侧的肌肉上印上热罗姆的指印，在被情欲熏染的身体上留下火红的印记。“我并没有让你说话，Lewy。”耳边传来男人温柔的低语，听来却像是暴雨前的宁静。看来他真的生气了。莱万有些哭笑不得，却也带了小小的得意。这个人吃醋的时候真像小孩子。看来今夜注定不会太快过去了。

惩罚并没有结束。博阿滕极耐心地等待每一次疼痛过去再进行下一次拍击。等待的时间让痛感渗入肌肉的每一丝纹理，然后在莱万以为将要结束时再添上新的痕迹。极尽刁钻的角度与位置，不多时莱万的大腿和臀部就布满热罗姆的烙印。火辣辣的，莫名的快感从一开始的疼痛里升腾，烧得莱万在情欲里迷失了自己。他死死咬住下唇，似乎这样就能让满嘴的脏话蒸发殆尽。“Lewy，你知不知道，你的肤色配这种颜色很好看。”热罗姆拖长了声音，“或者，被惩罚的坏孩子就是比平时的样子更棒，这也说不定。”

一只枕头被塞在莱万身下，有什么冰凉滑腻的东西开始在他的穴口打圈，摩擦穴口的每一道褶皱。极其恶劣又耐心的挑逗。然后那东西坚定不移地闯进莱万身体的最深处。博阿滕把他翻回正面，再一次离开了他。

莱万感觉自己的肌肉绷紧了。一只涂满润滑的跳蛋。热罗姆什么时候突然爱好起这些道具了。疑问尚未得到思考就被打碎，身后的东西疯狂地振动起来。位置太深，几乎就抵在他的敏感点上。不，是在敏感点边缘。那玩具的振动带动着肠壁，却怎么也碰不到最需要它的那一点。莱万的大脑一片空白，他拼命扭动着身体。挺腰，扭腿。他想要让那东西深入一点，再深一点。他感觉到自己的分身已经挺立，情欲在心上抓挠，他放任自己发出支离破碎的呻吟。他想要博阿滕，他需要他。他毫无保留地把自己的欲望展示给他。这是邀请，是引诱。

毫无征兆地，振动停了下来。莱万瘫在床上，无尽的空虚感填满了他。他还硬着，硬得发痛。他能想像自己全身上下的一层薄汗，自己发红的皮肤和渗出晶亮液体的前端。他不知道热罗姆在哪里，或许他离开了这个房间决定今晚就这样让他过夜也说不定。

下一秒他知道他错了。他宁愿热罗姆让他就这样过夜。

有什么轻柔的东西划过他的脸颊。相当柔和的触感。是羽毛。后面的跳蛋又被开启，在他身体里轻轻振动，大概是低档。那根羽毛在他的耳廓抚弄，接着来到脖颈。它描画着莱万喉结那里的曲线，然后向下勾勒锁骨的痕迹。莱万的呼吸再次变得凌乱，羽毛来到胸口，轻轻扫过他的乳头，恶意地在他乳尖撩拨着。太温柔的陷阱，撩动着大脑里被情欲冲击的脆弱神经。羽毛只照顾着一边的乳尖，另一边被刻意冷落，微弱的呜咽从莱万嘴角流出，眼前的黑暗让他的身体敏感到可怕的地步。他想要逃离，闪躲却全无效果。他听见热罗姆低低的笑声。羽毛执着地追着他。热罗姆跨坐到他的身上，一只手固定了他的腰。无处可逃。

“Lewy，”热罗姆的声音，“本来可以结束了的。不过刚刚你叫出来了，所以还要多加一些。我很抱歉。”语气相当轻快，连伪装的歉意都懒得给出。

莱万在领带下面翻了个巨大的白眼。不过他有什么办法呢。不管怎么看，自己今晚都处于绝对的劣势，满心醋意又玩心大起的热罗姆•博阿滕，又有谁能阻止呢。

羽毛放过了乳尖，开始一路向下。热罗姆知道莱万的每一条敏感带。莱万清楚地感受到那东西来到他的腰侧，依旧是不紧不慢的节奏。它抚弄着莱万的下体，羽毛的尖端浅浅地戳刺着马眼。这不彻底的快感让人难受，他盲目地扭动身子，热罗姆的手紧紧地按住他。“别挣扎了，Lewy。”热罗姆拍了他的大腿，略带惩戒的意味，“还是需要我来让你根本就没法想着挣扎？”

这他妈的根本就不是个问句。因为莱万后穴中的振动突然变大了。一瞬间莱万的大脑一片空白，他的身体僵住，接着是阴茎上冰凉的触感。他能感受到自己分身叫嚣着想要释放，然而这欲望却被他的情人无情地锁住。一只修剪整齐的指甲刮擦着他的前端，他感到自己的前液被那只手抹开，然后手指被放到他的嘴唇上。“尝尝自己的味道啊，Lewy。”莱万几乎无意识地张开嘴巴。嘴唇已经麻木，或者出了血。博阿滕的手指在他的嘴里抽插玩弄，捉住他的舌头又放开，顶在他的腮帮，向后触碰他的咽喉。后穴的振动依旧没有减轻。莱万觉得自己已经要窒息而死。他一口咬在男人的手上。男人吃痛地吸气然后抽出手，津液拉出银丝挂在莱万嘴角。

“我亲爱的Lewy，你根本不知道自己这个样子有多让人想要犯罪。”热罗姆的吐息喷在莱万右耳，下一秒他咬住了莱万的耳垂。

舌尖卷着耳垂，然后舔舐耳廓。接着他亲吻住莱万的双唇。后穴的振动回到可以接受的频率，热罗姆拉下蒙在莱万眼前的领带。“我当然不介意你更诱人一点，Lewy。”如此一番折腾，莱万的眼睛早已满是生理泪水。水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛里全是欲望的痕迹。莱万今晚第一次看见他的热罗姆，看见他眼里迷醉于情欲的光芒。

博阿滕咬上莱万的脖颈。完全不留情的力度。这个齿印会留好多天。“你是我的，Lewy。”他说，“我得让他们都知道。”接着他继续下去。锁骨，胸前，肩膀。恰到好处的力度，被他碰触过的地方似乎都烧起了新的火苗。他手上动作没停，沾满润滑和莱万津液的手指在莱万身后开始扩张。屈伸，旋转，每一寸都被仔细照顾。跳蛋还在里面尽职尽责地振动，热罗姆抓着跳蛋上的绳子把它推进又拉出。每一次震颤与撞击似乎都让莱万阴茎上的青筋更加凸出。莱万的下半身涨得发痛，全身上下所有的细胞都叫喊着要释放。他感觉自己要坏了。真的要坏了。这样不行。他狂乱地摇头，呻吟，再也顾不得什么所谓的惩罚。

当热罗姆终于插进来的时候这几乎是一种解脱。他也忍了很久，他的兄弟涨成紫红，布满可怖的青筋，看起来比莱万见过的每一次都要大。惊人的是这欲望与莱万的身体契合得那样完美。莱万的肠壁收缩，紧密地包裹着博阿滕的分身。博阿滕敢打赌，莱万身体里肯定比平时高出几度。

紧接着到来的，是热罗姆毫不留情的进攻。每一下都把那只跳蛋撞得更为深入。莱万觉得那东西简直要嵌进他身体的最深处，会不会拿不出来。他无法思考，叫着热罗姆的名字，热罗姆的手在他阴茎上套弄。无法射精的感觉让他的腰椎升起奇异的酥麻感。他再也无力动弹，像是被热罗姆钉在床上。手臂依然被控制在身后，此刻已经麻木。不过他顾不得那些，所有的感官全都集中在下半身。热罗姆大发慈悲地拽出跳蛋，拽的时候还不忘在他的甬道里磨蹭几下。然后他找到了他的敏感点，接下来的每一下都狠狠地撞击在上面。莱万已经发不出声音，房间里只听见他粗重的喘息还有两人交合处淫靡的水声。空气里都是欲望的味道。每一次呼吸、每一次撞击都让莱万离顶点更近一分，被禁锢的欲望却时刻在把他推远。

“想射吗，Lewy？”热罗姆终于舍得俯下身来和他说话。莱万的蓝眼睛已经失焦。他无力地点头。热罗姆笑了起来。“Lewy，你现在知道自己哪里错了吗？”他的笑容里带点邪佞的味道。

真是该死。莱万简直要骂出声。他感觉自己要死了，却还要回答这种完全没意义的问题。热罗姆盯住他，一双手玩弄着他的双球。从前到后，仔仔细细。然后弹弄他直立的分身，刮擦他柱身的纹理。一副好整以暇的样子。“Lewy，你不认错，我怎么安心结束呢？”男人在他耳边拉长了声音。

看来是逃不过了。

“热罗姆…我…啊…我不应该…不应该和那个人跳舞…”

“还有呢？”

“我…唔…我不应该…不应该让他那样叫我……”

“他叫你什么？”

“Mon cher…呃啊…mon cher ami…”

“你要记住什么？”博阿滕的眼睛离他越来越近，盛满危险的光芒。他的手还在莱万的阴茎上动作着。

“啊…不要再碰了…不要…我是…我是你的…呜…热罗姆…我…要坏了…”

被情欲打磨过的声音，被热望击碎的词句。下一秒阴茎上的束缚消失了。博阿滕的分身在他的身体里开始了新一轮的横冲直撞。敏感点被仔细照顾，莱万的大脑里炸开一朵烟花。当博阿滕低吼着在他体内释放，他的眼前闪过一道白光。波兰人的尖叫带着他嘴角的津液不受控制地流下，然而他感觉不到了。眼前的白光变成黑暗。他太累了。

莱万第二天醒来的时候已经是中午。身体已经清理好，干净而清爽。手腕没有想象中的酸痛，大概已经接受了博阿滕无微不至的按摩。他挣扎着从床上起身，腰部的酸痛却把他牢牢按在床上。他不死心地在床上翻滚。然后门被推开了，博阿滕走了进来。他走向莱万，坐在床边吻住了他。

“昨晚我让你爽到了吗，Lewy？”

“还好吧。”带着嘶哑的嗓子，莱万说了个小小的谎。

博阿滕的眼睛危险地眯了起来。“如果你不满意的话，下次我们可以再玩点别的。”

“我等着。”波兰人笑了，然后把他认真的爱人拉向下一个吻。

不管怎样，莱万发誓，自己要把家里的柜子统统翻一遍。他怎么就不知道，博阿滕到底在家里藏了多少东西。哪怕就藏在他口袋里，莱万也会把它翻出来。

还有，手机什么的，是时候换个锁屏密码了。

——END——


End file.
